How We Met
by MichaelCross
Summary: Felix and Tara recount how they first met. Part of the Kim Possible and Street Hawk series. Has some lime within. Rated for such.


How We Met

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or Street Hawk. Wish I did, though.

Author's Notes: After much deliberation, I've decided to write a one-shot explaining how Felix and Tara got together. Some of it is timed during the Yamanouchi mission. Enjoy.

Felix Renton grunts as he does his exercises inside ComCen. His best friend, Ron Stoppable, had volunteered the use of ComCen's exercise room for the equipment is more directed toward building leg and back strength.

"Ah, there. All done." Bringing himself up, he grins and says, "It was a good idea you had for me to use my arms and the hand-holds on here for the first few days, Ron. It'll help in conjunction with my back muscles until these stitches come out." It was two weeks after Felix's operation. So far, his therapy has been going well.

"Okay. Do ten more." Ron grins as he flips the lever, sending his buddy back down slowly, so the stitches wouldn't come undone.

"Ron, I let you bring me here blindfolded to build up my strength. Not to put me on a torture rack."

"Don't tempt me, buddy. Besides, Tara's going to be here soon."

"Really? Who's bringing her?"

"KP." His interest peaked, Felix looks up at Ron and sees his smug grin.

"What?"

"I'm just pondering something."

"Yeah, what's that?" At Ron's cue to start exercising, he begins. "I'm waiting."

"How'd you and Tara hook up to begin with? If I remember correctly, you seemed to be pretty close by the time I proposed to Kim."

"Well, we met in the high school library. About the time we heard a siren outside. Any idea what that was about?"

"No fair, buddy. I asked you first. You spill, then I spill."

Grunting as he pulls himself upward, he snarls, "I'll kill you Ron-man. I'll have you for breakfast."

"Uh-huh. Yeah. Look at it this way. At least you'll be able to walk by the time we're done with you. Besides, think of it like being a nice surprise for Sousuke and Kaname when you see them again."

"When's that going to be? And where?" Grunting as he pulls, he adds, "Sousuke doesn't strike me as the kind that likes to be surprised."

"Three months, in Tokyo. Their high school graduation. As for the surprise, something tells me he'll like this one." Upon seeing Felix bring himself back up after finishing, he grins maliciously and says, "You know the drill."

"Yeah."

In unison, the two men say, "Ten more." Sighing as Ron sends him back down, Felix begins.

"Tara had just come from the gym in her regular clothes when she came into the library. I was there looking at a book on robotics."

_(Flashback)_

_Felix looked up from his reading when he heard the door open and close. At that point, he saw a very attractive, young and blond lady enter the Middleton High School Library. Her wavy blond hair and cheerful smile were what had attracted him to her. _

_Next thing he knew, she was heading for the classics section and, upon arrival, started looking forlornly at the top shelf. Without a word, he directed his cyber-robotic wheelchair over the the blond._

"_Need some help?" Startled, she let out a light yelp as she turned and saw Felix._

"_Oh. You startled me."_

"_Sorry. I guess what Ron said may be a good idea after all. Have a loud engine noise coming from the wheelchair."_

"_Ron? Ron Stoppable?"_

"_Yeah. He's my buddy."_

"_Well, any buddy of Ron's is a friend of mine."_

"_That's great." Extending his hand, he said, "Felix Renton."_

"_Tara King. I'm on cheer squad with Kim and Bonnie. It's too bad Ron can't be the mascot anymore, though." _

"_Yeah. Ron-man told me about what had happened. He got a raw deal for sure."_

"_Well, at least he has friends like you and a girlfriend like Kim." They both shook hands and shared a smile. Next thing they knew, they heard a siren approaching the school. "Now what?" The two teens looked around and saw an Ambulance park outside the school door and EMTs exiting the vehicle. _

_Groaning, Felix quipped, "Uh-oh. Looks like someone had the 'Meatloaf Surprise' in the cafeteria. Why won't they listen to what Mr Barkin tells them?" _

"_I guess people are just too darn stubborn."_

"_Yeah." Just as quickly as it arrived, the Ambulance departed. Along with Ron's pickup truck. With Kim in the passenger seat. "Where're they going?"_

"_No idea at all." Felix noticed Tara's eyes looking at his wheelchair with intent interest. "Never seen a wheelchair quite like this before."_

"_It's cyber-robotic."_

"_Got a ladder in there? Madam Thunderbutt is using the only ladder in the school. Quite frankly, I don't see how it can support her weight."_

"_Madam Thunderbutt?"_

_Smiling conspiratorially, Tara whispered,"Mrs Whisp. The High School Librarian." Looking over, Felix saw the massive woman using a rickety wooden ladder that was straining to hold together. The two teens then shared a quick chuckle as Felix looked back at Tara._

"_That's mean. I like that. It fits her perfectly."_

"_You're sweet."_

"_And you're beautiful." Suddenly, his jaw dropped in shock while Tara lightly giggled. Going beet red, Felix groaned and said, "Please tell me I didn't say it out loud."_

"_Say what?"_

"_That you're beautiful." Next thing he knew, Tara had given him a quick peck._

"_You're really sweet. So, got a ladder in there?"_

"_Nope. Something better. If you'll kindly step onto the footrest." Once Tara's done so, he noticed her chest was right against his face. Struggling to keep himself under control, he said, "Going up."_

"_Up?" Next thing she knew, they started levitating. Nearly losing her balance, Tara sent herself forward even more, pressing her breasts into Felix's face. Realizing she had closed her eyes, Tara slowly opened them and saw they were at the top shelf. Quickly grabbing her book, she held it tight and said, "Down please."_

_Felix was so deeply into hormone meltdown, he barely managed to squeak out, "Right away." Upon reaching the ground, Tara softly stepped off of the footrest, allowing Felix to catch his breath. _

"_How'd you do that?"_

"_My wheelchair has hover and flight capability. Badical, isn't it?"_

_Tara nodded as she giggled out, "You're definitely Ron's friend."_

_When he saw the book, he gave her a soft smile. "Dumas, huh?"_

"_Yeah. My favorite is 'Hunchback of Notre Dame'. What do you read?"_

"_Mainly books on robotics." Shrugging, he added, "It kinda became like a hobby to me. Especially since my wheelchair and our house is modified with cyber-robotics."_

"_It must be interesting to live in."_

"_Yeah, it is." Pausing briefly, he asked, "Wanna go to Bueno Nacho?"_

"_Sure."_

"_Great. Maybe about five-ish today?"_

"_Sounds good. I'll meet you there." With that, Tara turned and walked happily out of the library._

(Present Day)

On the other side of Middleton, Tara's telling Kim Stoppable what had happened afterward. Of course, Kim's giggling has Tara's face going beet red upon her telling Kim about her liking the feeling of Felix's face between her breasts.

_(Flashback)_

_Tara hummed happily as she grabbed her school bag and prepared to leave the school. "Hey, T. That was a good practice."_

"_It sure was, Bonnie. So, what did Ron want?" Bonnie Rockwaller smiled softly at her best friend's bliss-filled face._

"_Oh, he just wanted me to help him with a project he's working on." Snickering softly, she added, "He's wanting to propose to Kim. Given his injury, he wants to do a partial split."_

"_Oh. How'd he do?"_

"_He fell over." Shrugging, she added, "It's a work in progress with him. But, I'm sure he'll pull through it. After a few more meetings with the floor."_

"_Ouch." Tara couldn't help but wince. Just as quickly, though, she rebounded. "I may have a date."_

"_A date? Who with?"_

"_Felix Renton."_

"_The guy in the wheelchair? I don't believe it."_

_Tara giggled and said, "Believe it, it's true." Much to her relief, the brunette smiled softly and gave her a quick hug._

"_I'm so happy. He's a good guy, T."_

_Returning it, she replied, "If he's a friend of Ron's, you'd better believe it."_

_Giggling as she released the blond from her arms, Bonnie replied, "Oh how true that is." She then smiled her barracuda smile and began to tug on the blond's arm. "Come on. If you're going on a date, you're going to be dressed to kill." _

_Next thing the lithe and brassy brunette knew, her watch beeped. "Oh crap. I nearly forgot. I'm on duty today as a Candy Striper. When and what time's your date?"_

"_Today, at five."_

"_Okay. Go with something sexy, but not too much. Don't want to give away too much. Unless, of course..."_

"_Bonnie!" Tara's face was beet red while Bonnie giggled fondly at her blond best friend. Quickly recovering, Tara slyly asked, "What if I wanted to?" Much to her shock, the brazen brunette merely shrugged._

"_If it happens, it happens. Just remember to have a good time. See you later, T."_

"_Later, Bonnie. Call you tonight?"_

"_Yes. I so expect all the details." With that, Bonnie started walking away, humming the 'Wedding March'._

"_Bonnie!" Bonnie started laughing with wanton abandon while Tara started blushing heavily again._

(Present Day)

Kim is laughing softly, with Tara blushing mildly. "You gotta admit, Tara. That was pretty damn funny."

"Kim, it's not the same! It's how we wound up together. But it is romantic." Tara groans and slumps down into the seat. "So when can I take this blindfold off?"

"When we reach ComCen. By now, the guys are bound to be bickering over how much work Felix is supposed to do." Looking over at the blond, she gingerly asks, "How's it going with your Mom?"

"It's a work in progress still. But, she adores Simone and Little Norman. That much is certain from the way her face lit up upon seeing Simone."

"Yeah, I could tell. I still can't believe she didn't approve of Felix just because of him being in a wheelchair."

"Yeah. Me neither. Mom always taught me to accept people as they are, yet she pulled that malarkey. Talk about your contradictions."

"Yeah. So, once Felix's rehab's done, you guys wanna go diving again with us?"

"Sure. Bonnie kinda told me about the time in L.A." Turning her head Kim's way, she asks, "What was it like?"

"Well, like Ron said. Don't try laughing underwater. Screaming, the same. Unless, of course, you have quick reflexes."

"I'll keep that in mind. Same place as last time?"

"Oh yeah." As the redhead drives, she asks, "So what happened next?"

_(Flashback)_

_Tara and Felix both arrived at Bueno Nacho at the same time. Tara was about to reach for the door handle when she saw a mechanical hand grab hold of it. _

"_A gentleman always gets the door for the lady." _

"_How very gallant of you. But, if you have hands on your wheelchair, why didn't you use them in the library?" As they went inside, she turned Felix's way and added, "You look nice."_

"_Thanks. Two reasons. One, limited range. Two, didn't know what book you wanted."_

"_Yeah, I guess that makes sense." Sighing softly, she then asked, "What do you want to eat?"_

"_I'll take two Nacos. You?"_

"_Nachos with cheese. I'm trying to watch my figure."_

"_You look great the way you are." Tara blushed rosily as she turned away from Felix and smiled softly. "I mean it. That blue dress really brings out your eyes."_

"_And your shirt makes you stand out in a crowd. It matches your hair." Still blushing, she took Felix's hand into hers and squeezed softly._

(Present Day)

"Oh, that's so sweet."

"Kim!" Kim giggles and Tara shortly joins her.

Back inside ComCen, Felix is on the recumbent bicycle as he tells Ron what happened during their date.

_(Flashback)_

_Felix could only watch in sheer wonder as Tara slowly ate the Nachos with great delicacy. 'Oh man, her lips look so soft! I wonder what they'd feel like against mine. Wait a minute! What am I thinking?' Next thing he knew, he started banging his head on the table._

"_Felix! Stop it!" Upon stopping, he saw Tara wearing a concerned frown. "You alright?"_

"_Yeah. Just trying to keep my thoughts from going too far." All of a sudden, she started smirking and leaned over to his side, giving him a clear view of her cleavage._

_Whispering sultrily, she said, "I'm not wearing any underwear." Upon seeing his face quickly go beet red, Tara smiled softly as she resumed eating._

"_If you'll excuse me, I'll be right back." Tara gave him a nod as he wheeled himself away from the booth and into the rest room. As he took care of business, he sighed and asked, "Is she trying to give me a heart attack?"_

"_Mmm, is that for me?" Quietly shuddering, Felix turned around and saw Tara was standing right behind him and looking over his shoulder, wearing a lascivious grin. "If it is, I like what I see."_

_Keeping his voice down to a whisper, Felix asked, "Tara, what are you doing in here?" _

"_Oh, I got so terribly lonely, I just felt I had to join you in here." Silently giggling, she locked the door and hiked up her skirt, allowing him to verify her earlier statement. "You like what you see?" At his mute nod, she smiled and gave him a passionate kiss as she mounted him._

(Present Day)

"No way! Right in the Bueno Nacho Men's Room?" Both Kim and Ron are in disbelief just before Kim starts fantasizing while Ron moans.

"I can't believe you, Mr Straight-and-Narrow, defiled the BN Men's Room with Tara."

"It was a shock to me too, Ron-man. Strangely enough, given it was her first time, there was no blood. I guess cheerleading had weakened her barrier just enough for there to be no blood."

"Yeah. Same with Kim and I." Looking at Felix's progress, he says, "Two more miles and you're done." Upon seeing Felix smile in relief, he cruelly adds, "On this, that is."

"What could be next?"

"You'll see." As Felix resumes pedaling, Ron then asks, "What happened afterward?"

"I escorted her to her home. Just before she walked in, she gave me a peck and told me she'd talk to me later." Next thing the two young men know, Kim pulls the yellow vintage Mustang into ComCen, a blindfolded Tara sitting beside her.

"Hey guys. We're here. How's the rehab going?"

"It's a work in progress, KP. How'd it go?"

Kim shrugs and replies, "Same thing. Work in progress." Removing Tara's blindfold, Kim smiles and says, "Welcome to ComCen, Tara."

As Tara blinks her eyes, she takes in the view around her. In the middle of the floor is the War Bird helicopter. Parked just feet from it is the Hard Hawk truck. But, no sign of the Street Hawk or Ninja motorcycles. Already having seen the Sand Hawk dune buggy and Sky Base, she knew they were something else. Over in the far side of ComCen, Tara can see a massive cluster of computers. Right beside it is a steel-grey chamber with signs on it.

"Where are the motorcycles at?"

"I'll show you, Tara. Ron, you keep working on Felix."

"You got it, KP." As Ron works on Felix, Tara sneaks him a quick kiss as she follows the lithe redhead over to the chamber. As they near it, Tara can see it's massive.

"In here are the two most sophisticated motorcycles on Earth. Since Norman isn't here right now, I can't really show you. Even more, I don't know how to open it. It's done with the Master Control Module, which we had just passed."

"Other than Norman, who knows?"

"Ron, Bonnie and Lily Mach. Thinking of, I don't think you met her yet." Hearing Tara's stomach growling, Kim grins and asks, "Hungry much?"

"Yeah. Very. And, no, I can't say I've met Ms Mach. She sounds nice, though."

"She is. Come on. I'll show you to the kitchen." As Tara follows Kim inside the kitchen, she sees everything is slightly organized. "Being a group of crime-fighters doesn't give us much time to clean up in here. So, we do what we can."

"Must be an interesting life for you guys."

"It can be at times. Even more, we have to go to DC in one week for another meeting regarding the project." Shrugging, she adds, "I'm keeping my fingers crossed. I'm hoping it'll happen this time."

"I'm sure it will, Kim. So, the Ambulance? Any idea what that was about?"

"An old friend of Ron's needed his help. But, her condition was too far ahead. The Doctors lost her after Ron talked with her. That was when we went to Yamanouchi together. Along the way there, we conceived our first set of triplets." Smirking softly, she asks, "How about you?"

"It was about six months after our first date. We'd been getting pretty serious. I figured we'd last, so I flushed my meds."

"And along came Little Norman."

"Yeah."

Smiling softly, Kim says, "I'm surprised you didn't wind up being knocked up the first few times."

Blushing mildly, Tara replies, "I wasn't quite ready for Motherhood yet. But, when I figured we'd last, I just flushed them on down. When I told Mom, she was mildly upset. But, I also told her that Felix was more than willing to take responsibility. No regrets since."

"I don't know if it'll help, but you're a terrific Mom, Tara."

"Kim's right, Tara." Tara turns around and sees Felix on crutches. "I managed to get away from that maniacal drill instructor husband of yours, Kim. I locked him inside the exercise room. Here's the key card. You may not want to let him out till after we leave." Taking the key card from Felix, Kim suddenly smirks.

"Thank you very much, Felix. However, I'll have to let him out so we can drive you guys to your home."

"Oh no. Please, no. Not that. Anything but that!" Crutching away as quickly as possible, Felix screams, "Have mercy! Please!" Kim and Tara both nod at each other and giggle while Felix hobbles around ComCen on his crutches.

Smiling softly, Kim goes to the room's door and waves the key card before swiping it through the reader. Once the door's open, Ron grins and says, "Thanks. Now, I gotta torture someone."

"Oh, no you don't. You've done more than enough. I think it's time for a woman's touch." Giving him a soft wink, she yanks Ron out of there while Tara brings her husband back to the room. "You need the key card, Tara?"

"Nah. I'll just let you know when we're done, Kim." Sultrily whispering into his ear, the lithe blond says, "Come on, Felix. Let's work on your endurance." Kim slips the card into Tara's pocket and Tara whispers, "Thanks."

With a giggle, she pushes Felix into the room and slides the door closed before closing the blinds. Upon the door's closing, Kim and Ron catch a glimpse of Felix looking like a condemned man. Just as the blinds are closing.

"Kim, Ron? What's going on here?" Both of them turn around and see Norman Tuttle, with a bemused expression on his face.

"Felix's rehab." Upon hearing a feminine giggle coming from inside the exercise room, Kim adds, "Tara's helping him with his endurance."

"I see. I trust you both used precautions."

"Oh yeah. You won't catch us doing something that reckless." Snickering softly, Ron gets an elbow into his ribs from a grinning Kim.

"You're kinda crossing into TMI territory there, Ron." Next thing they know, they hear Tara screaming. Seeing Norman make for the door, Kim says, "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"What if it's bad in there?"

"Trust me, Norman. It's anything but that." At that, she takes Norman's arm and says, "In any case, it's a good thing you're here. You know that meeting we have to go to, right?"

"Yeah. Why, what's up?"

"Just want to be sure the vehicles are fully ready." Catching sight of Ron standing still, she yells, "Ron, stop playing around!"

"On my way, KP!"

Inside the exercise room, Felix and Tara softly giggle as he lifts weights with his legs. "You certainly won't catch us being that reckless, Dad."

Smirking softly, Tara adds, "We took precautions." Without warning, Tara straddles his lap, wriggling her crotch into his. "However, my mind is in the gutter right now. How about yours?" Removing her shirt, Tara coos, "Let's see what you have, sweetie."

As the couple kisses, Felix thinks, 'As Ron would say, Boo-yah!'

Thirty minutes later, Tara and Felix exit the exercise room, looking disheveled. Catching sight of a grinning Kim and a smirking Ron, they both ask, "What?"

"Since when did working on endurance involve switching shirts?" Ron lets out a good-natured chuckle while Tara and Felix look down at themselves and go beet red. "I never figured you'd like light blue shirts, F-dawg."

"Like I never figured you'd enjoy wearing dark green, Tara."

They both look at each other and Tara starts laughing while Felix's eyes go wide at the view of his wife's chest. "Tara, you look bon-diggity in my shirt."

"And I think I stretched mine out, Felix." Taking her husband's hand into hers, she adds, "Let's switch right quick."

"Right." As they reach the exercise room, they catch sight of Bonnie's sports car pulling in. "We better move quickly, Tara. There'll be too many questions."

"You're right." They manage to get the door closed, just as Bonnie exits her sports car.

"I thought I'd come work on War Bird today so it'd be ready for next week."

"That's great, Bonnie."

"Yeah, very great, K. So, what's going on with Felix and Tara?"

Grinning, Ron replies, "Felix's rehab."

"Ah. That explains it. Rehab really should be for couples only at times, I suppose. Especially when they wear each others' shirts." Bonnie can't stand it anymore and begins giggling. "Those two really were made for each other."

"Oh yeah." Kim smirks, adding, "At this rate, I figure Felix will be done with his rehab in five months."

"What, are you kidding me? It took far less time for Ron's rehab. I mean, just one week and he was ready to ride Street Hawk."

"Well, Felix does have Tara with him. That's a major factor right there."

"Then again, I do see your point. After all, sex with the wife doesn't really help with rehab issues. Especially during the rehab time!"

"I invited Tara to go diving with us again. Wanna come, unless you're knocked up, again?"

"Oh, Hirotaka and I definitely want to join you guys. Where shall we dive at?"

"How about Hawaii?"

"Sounds good." Looking at the helo, she smirks and says, "I'd better get into my coveralls so I can get to work." Walking over to the helicopter, she softly says, "Hi sweetheart. Did you miss me?"

Norman shakes his head as he retorts, "Bonnie, it's a machine. I thought Ron and Kim were bad enough. Now you're doing it."

"I can't help it. I miss my baby." Norman rolls his eyes as she opens the cockpit door and brings out her coveralls.

"What do you do with a woman that falls in love with a machine?" Bonnie laughs as she goes into the locker room to change.

"Pray you never find out the answer, Norman. But, I don't think she'll go too far."

"You're right, Ron. I'll just pray I never find out. Yeah." Upon seeing Tara and Felix exit the exercise room, he grins and asks, "Did you two get it right, this time?"

"Yes, we did, Norman. And we had fun doing so." Tara looks over at Kim and Ron and sees them both smirking. "How'd you like it if Ron started wearing your shirts, Kim?"

"He'd probably stretch them out. Or they'd tear altogether."

"What about your jerseys, Ron?"

"Well, they'd certainly cover her, act as nightshirts." Giving Kim a lewd grin, he pinches her butt.

"Ron!" Going beet red, Kim giggles as she says, "Now you're going to get it. You'd better start running."

"I'm gone." As Kim chases Ron, he starts making kissy faces at her, with her returning them. "I'm yours! Take me! Take me!" Kim grabs hold of him and plants a big one onto his lips.

"You're nuts, you know that?"

"Yeah, but I'm your nut."

"Mmm, yes you are."

Norman can only shake his head as he looks back toward Felix and Tara, only to see them kissing passionately. 'If only Jane were here right now, but she's looking after Norma. Oh well. I'll just have to see them when I get home.'

At that time, Bonnie comes back out and sees Kim and Ron making out on the floor. While standing up. 'If only Hirotaka didn't have to watch over the babies today. Oh well. There's always later.' Going over to the helo, she sees Tara and Felix making out as well.

"Hey T!" Tara and Felix both jump at the brunette's call. "Wanna help me with War Bird?"

"Sure. Felix, why don't you help Norman out?"

"Okay, though I don't know how much help I'll be."

"Don't let it get you down, Felix. I'll go easy on you. Tara, listen closely to Bonnie. She knows that bird inside and out."

"You got it, Norman." As Tara walks over to War Bird, she starts feeling a sense of trepidation upon remembering it's armed with twin 20mm cannons. "You don't have a trigger on you, do you?"

"Nah. It's in the cockpit. But, we're not doing that today. No, today, we're going to lubricate the rotors and their joints." Smirking, she adds, "Besides, it's very hard to shoot yourself while you're lubing one of these babies."

"Yeah, I guess that makes sense."

"Tara, what's wrong? You sound a little down."

"I forgot to call you that night, Bonnie. I was so ecstatic, I just plain forgot."

"Cloud nine, huh?"

"Oh yeah. Cloud nine." Bonnie smirks at her best friend's dazed expression and goes over to her side.

"Tara, you've got time later on to be in a daze. So snap out of it!" Tara can't help but cringe at the brunette's volume. "You're forgiven for that, Tara. You're so happy, you just forgot. But, I know of a way you can make it up to me. Tell me all about it while we work."

"Okay." Upon seeing Bonnie bring down one of the side doors, she asks, "What are you doing?"

"Bringing down an elevator. It's one of the features on this baby. I used it in Hazzard when I went down to check the engine. Sure beats carrying a ladder around, doesn't it?"

"Yeah. It does."

"Okay." Going up to the engine, she goes on. "The power-plants on here are Lycoming twin turbines. Very powerful. Which is why it has to be checked every time before it goes up on a mission, after it or when you can get a chance. I usually prefer the middle option, but we have a meeting to attend in DC regarding the project."

"Yeah. Kim already told me about it. If it goes well, will all helicopters be armed like this one is?"

"Probably not. No, more than likely, it'll have limited weaponry on mass-produced scale, with the weaponry on here being used by military personnel."

"What about the team? Will it still be active or will they shut it down?"

"I don't really know, T. Part of me wants to go on, fighting criminals like the Sho-Da-Kah. Another part of me, however, would like the team to simply be recognized and decommissioned. With full honors. So, you can see why I'm so torn about this, Tara. Ultimately, it's out of our hands. It belongs in the realm of politics."

"Yeah, I can see why you're so torn. The teamwork brought you guys closer together, allowing you to better take care of each other. At the same time, you want to spend time with your families. Life stinks sometimes, doesn't it?"

"It can. But, we'll just sink that sub when we come across it." Bonnie grins as she turns toward the turbine, saying, "Your turn. How'd it go?"

"Wonderfully. Felix was so sweet and gentle, I didn't even feel a thing." Upon hearing the wrench fall to the floor, Tara simply picks it up and says, "Here you go. Don't lose your grip this time."

"Thanks. And I won't. You just caught me by surprise, T. I didn't expect you to do that, not on the first date with a guy you just met."

"Well, like I told Kim, it felt right. So very right."

"Okay, here's a new rule, effective as of now. No gutter language while I'm working on the turbines. Okay, Tara?"

"Okay. So, I guess it means I don't have to tell you?"

"Tara, I said 'while I'm working'. You still have to tell me. Just not when I'm working on something delicate like this." Smirking, Bonnie asks, "Could you hand me that grease gun by your side there?"

"This black thing here?"

"Yep, that's the one."

"Here."

"Thanks." While Bonnie lubricates the joints, she snorts. "All this talking about grease and lubing is starting to put my mind in the gutter. But, not quite as bad as it was in California."

"Oh? What happened?"

"Kim and Ron were talking dirty to each other while I was in the trailer. My mind was so in the gutter, I had actually wanted to stick one of those covered bullets where it's not meant to be stuck at all."

"You mean?"

"Yep. Deadly toy for females."

"So much for all work and no play."

"Indeed." Bonnie wraps up the greasing on the turbine and says, "One down, one more to go. Then, I can do the tail rotor." As she brings herself down, she asks, "How many times until Norman came along?"

"Oh, about fifteen."

"Fifteen dates?"

"Nope. Five dates, five times each."

"Wow. Who'd have thunk it?"

"It caught me by surprise too." Looking over at Felix, she sees him working on Hard Hawk's weapon systems. Along with standing on a ladder. "So much for having to lug a ladder around, huh?"

"Well, I was speaking in terms of in the helicopter when it's in the field. For everything else, that's another story." Bonnie repeats the same with the left turbine and rotor joints before returning to the floor. "Now to do the tail rotor."

Placing the nozzle of the grease gun against one of the joints, she asks, "How's Simone doing?"

"She's doing fine. She's louder than Norman was. And Norman said his first full sentence."

"Oh? What'd the little cutie-pie say?"

"Mama and Dada."

"That's it?"

"Yeah. I guess it's to be expected, given that Norman was born a preemie."

"He'll come around, T. You'll see. He's just like his Father. He'll mug through."

"Yeah, he will." Looking back over at Felix, she adds, "I still can't believe the operation worked. I'm simply amazed at how well he's doing."

"Well, think of it like this. If I had told you five years ago, that your future husband would be confined to a cyber-robotic wheelchair. Only to have an operation that would change all that, what would your reaction be?"

"I'd probably accuse you of being cruel and insensitive. I'd accuse the old you, anyway."

"What about the current me?"

"Hope to share your optimism, hold out hope."

Bonnie chuckles and says, "That's the spirit, T. Motivation." Both femmes giggle as they close the engine covers and head over to Kim and Ron while they work on Street Hawk and Ninja.

"So that's what they look like, huh?"

"Uh-huh. Hirotaka's motor is very distinctive, given the katanas. Otherwise, they're identical."

"Yeah. I'd be hard-pressed to choose which is which in a bad situation unless I observe them."

"That's right, T." Smirking softly, she then says, "Let's go talk gutter."

"Okay." With that, Tara and Bonnie go into the locker room for their long-overdue girl talk.

Two hours later, Felix and Tara are being driven home together in Bonnie's sports car, given that Kim and Ron decided to go to Middleton Point for a furious make-out session. Both are blindfolded and Tara's getting anxious.

"Is it safe to take the blindfold off now, Bonnie?"

"Yeah. We're blocks away from ComCen. How do you feel, Felix?"

"I feel like I'm wrapped in wet cement. The rehab, along with the vehicle work, is enough to make me feel very groggy."

"Give yourself time, Felix. You're doing very well so far. Even Norman is pleased with your progress."

"Thanks, Bonnie. It's just too bad my actual Dad can't be here right now. I'm sure he'd enjoy spoiling Norman and Simone rotten."

Bonnie chuckles as Tara removes his blindfold after hers. "I have no doubt about that, Felix. You should see my Mother and sisters. They're spoiling Kimmy and Ronnie rotten. I'll be lucky if they don't end up like the old me."

"I'm sure they won't, Bonnie."

"Yeah, they won't Tara. Well, here's your stop, you guys." Noticing the looks they're giving each other, she asks, "What are you two thinking about?"

As he and Tara exit the car, they both reply, "How we met." As Bonnie's car pulls away, they hear soft and warm laughter from the brunette's mouth.

Author's Notes: I got kinda carried away here, but I got it done. I hope you enjoyed it all. I also hope you get to see Sousuke and Kaname's reaction to Felix walking in Chapter 8 of 'Seven Months'.


End file.
